


Carry me home

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: You’re a were-cat, and during a full moon you encounter George in his wolf form. The meeting leads to a very surprising change in your life.





	Carry me home

It was an accident, really. Your mistake – who wanders in a forest, alone in the middle of the night? You were struggling with insomnia and thought that a walk in the woods would calm you down and tire you so you decided to try it.

You wasn’t the one to believe in supernatural. Ghost, vampires, werewolves and such were only fairytales, made to scare little kids, or enjoy in horror movies. How could you expect to be attacked by something of that sort when you didn’t believe in its existence?

But it happened, nonetheless. You were heading out of the forest when something grabbed onto the back of your jacket and next thing you remembered was waking up in the morning, terrible fresh, red scratches on your neck and deep bite marks.

It never crossed your mind that it was something else than a deed of some crazy weirdo. You went to see a doctor who said that apart from evident physical injuries, nothing else was wrong. You weren’t abused, which was something you feared the most.

And so you nursed your wounds back to normal, although a scar stayed where the attacker bit you. You thought nothing of it until full moon came.

It started subtly. You began to feel out of sorts a few days prior and when the time was near, your body started to feel feverish. Your temperature would raise, your appetite would grow and you would sleep less.

And at the night of the full moon, your body began to shiver uncontrollably, hot and sweaty and you were about to dial 112 when you noticed that your nails were changing into claws.

A thick red fur appeared on your skin as you stared in terror and when you opened your mouth to scream for help, a loud, obnoxious cry came out. Much like cat’s meowing, when it was angry or calling for attention.

As your clothes felt too tight, with last bits of consciousness you tore them off and stormed out your apartment before your roommates would come back. Clearly, you didn’t want them to witness you in such state, and didn’t want to answer their questions as to why there was a large cat in the flat and you were gone.

You felt nothing but suffocating panic as you eventually landed on four legs instead of two and your body almost naturally fell into the rhythm of fast running. Your paws – _oh lord, you had paws!_ \- hit the ground with soft stomps, your sense heightened and much to your shock, you were able to see _everything_ , even if it was pitch black dark outside.

You had spent the night running in the woods, jumping onto the trees, hunting little animals. You didn’t feel brave enough to eat them, even though you were starving.

As the sun began to rise, you came neared your house and hid in the bushes nearby, panting heavily as your body was returning to human form. It wasn’t painful, only very uncomfortable and unsettling.

You were naked, of course, but luckily your apartment was empty and so you took a shower, ate a huge breakfast and called your boss, telling that you needed couple of days off to sort some personal issues.

You visited the library and various book stores, looking for answers. You surfed the net and there, you stumbled upon a site run by a girl who had very similar encounter and, later on, problems that you had. You contacted her and only she explained what really occurred.

You were turned into a were-cat. A mutant, that wasn’t as dangerous as a werewolf, but still belonged to commonly feared supernatural beings.

Bloody hell, somebody turned you into a monster.

Even if you weren’t supposed to be dangerous or lethal, you still could unintentionally harm someone, or worst off turned them into a thing you were now. You wouldn’t forgive yourself if you brought such fate onto a complete stranger.      

Yet, the damaged was done. And the only thing you had left to do was to learn how to live with that and control yourself during the full moon as best as you were able to.

______

Half a year had passed since that fateful night and you were getting better and better at hiding your different state. Your roommates had no idea that something changed about you. You were perfect at making up excuses why you couldn’t hang with them during full moons.

You developed a habit of always having spare clothes with you. You kept yourself hydrated, as the girl from the net advised, and changed your diet a little. You were noticing temperature jumps and appetite growth right away and start preparing for the change.

You’ve grown somewhat accustomed to being a cat once a month. It wasn’t that bad, after all. However, you were larger than regular cats, almost the size of a puma, although your fur wasn’t flaxen – it was dark red; that meant that you had to do everything to not be seen. Last thing you wanted was to become some kind of urban legend.

You’ve spent most of the time in the woods, trying to use the energy in your body in some kind of way. After a month or two, you napped for the first time as a cat and surprisingly, it was very pleasant.

You haven’t stumbled upon other were-cats. For a while, you hoped to meet that mysterious someone who bit you. You wanted to tell them that you didn’t blame them – after your first transformation you realized that they were most likely scared to death and didn’t know how to act as a cat. And even if they did it on purpose – you just wanted to have someone who would guide you.  Yet, your expectations weren’t met and despite trying your hardest, you had to deal with it by yourself.

Breathing deeply and steadily, you gaze at the night sky. The clouds pass by, revealing the full moon, shining brightly right above your head. It will begin soon, the change.

A surge of energy rushes through your body as you feel your skin ticking when the fur begins to grow. You lower yourself onto all fours and wait patiently as your body assembles a cat-form. It takes couple of minutes before it’s done and you shake a little when it’s complete.

You sniff the air around you and freeze. There’s an odd smell, musky and somewhat wet, and it makes you feel alarmed. Who is here with you? Do they want to capture you? Are they friendly or not? Should you approach them or leave them be?

Deciding to follow your instinct and not disturb the stranger in any way, you climb onto the nearest tree and settle on a branch somewhere in the middle of it, watching and listening.

The stranger is shuffling, growling lowly as, much to your terror, coming closer and closer to the spot you’re occupying. Your body tenses as you scan the surrounding area, awaiting their arrival.

Not once have you encountered anyone during the full moon, and you’re afraid that it may not end well. Surely, this stranger is not a were-cat, and you can only hope they are not hostile.

As the steps become louder your ears erect and your eyes widen. You’ve predicted where the stranger will come from and your predictions are proven right as bushes a bit to your left rattle and a figure comes to your view.

And damn, he’s huge. With an angry grimace he strides slowly closer and closer.

You silently take a step backwards as the werewolf stands still for a moment and sniffs the air, grunting under his breath. He smells you, that’s pretty clear and by the disgusted expression on his muzzle you guess he’s not fond of it. Which means, you’re most likely in trouble.

He lifts his head and notices a slight movement on the tree. Shit, he spotted you.

You growl quietly as he comes to the tree, grasping the trunk. A wild, low, threatening snarl comes out of his mouth and a rush of adrenaline courses through your veins. You’re not going to give up without a fight.

You hiss as he tries to reach you, to no avail of course. You’re high enough for him to not be able to touch you but nonetheless, your situation doesn’t look well. Sure, eventually you will both turn into your regular human forms but it’s still hours before it will happen. Hours that you will be forced to spend on the tree, trying to scare the werewolf away.

Suddenly you feel a tremble and much to your dread, you see that the werewolf is doing his best to shake you off the tree. You hiss again, louder this time, but it doesn’t affect him at all. It’s clear that he _has_ to make you fall down and hell only knows what he’ll do then.

You dig your claws into the wood, in order to attach yourself to the tree. It won’t help much, but still it’s comforting to have a some kind of prevention from falling. Even if it won’t do a crap against strong and determined werewolf.

You realize that you’re on a losing position here. He’s stronger than you but not as flexible and fast. However, you don’t want to run and let him chase you – there may be collateral damage possible and you want to avoid being seen by others.

Which concludes to just sitting there and suffering through his attempts to get to you.

Not like you imagined this night, frankly.

This pattern continues for couple of hours – him shaking the tree and you trying your best to remain on it. But eventually it’s starting to tire you – your muscles shiver, your focus wavers and during a brief moment you decide to close your eyes, the werewolf uses the opportunity and increases his efforts. He succeeds and you topple off the tree with a cry, landing on the ground with a loud thud.

The werewolf jumps to you before you can react and next thing you register is his victorious call and then darkness swallows you.

_____

“George, you didn’t hurt her, did you?”

“No! I might have hit her, but not hard!”

“Bloody hell, you moron! She’s so small, how could you hit her?”

“Oh, you should’ve seen her in her cat form, she’s not that tiny, mate.”

“Cat form? So she’s not a werewolf?”

“No, I told you already.”

“She a were-cat?!”

“Yes, Mitchell, she is. Very rare species, I never thought I’d see one.”

“Oh, shit…”

You moan. Those voices are disturbing your sleep, you need to silence them somehow.

“Shhh, she’s waking up!” a softer voice calls and you decide to open your eyes. Slowly, you order your eyelids to lift and you are met with kind-looking, concerned face of a man with glasses. Few feet behind him is a tall man with curly dark hair and a smirk, looking at you curiously.

“Hey, there,” he says smugly and the kind-looking one scoffs and rolls his eyes.

“My name’s George and that self-loving bastard there it’s Mitchell. I’m the one who, uhm…”

“Attacked me?” you ask, although with a bit of humor and George lowers his gaze.

“Well, yes. But in my defense, I wasn’t myself then.”

“You weren’t thinking straight, I get it. No need to apologize.”

“I didn’t know where you lived, so I carried you here.”

Only now, as you sit up, you notice that your clothes are on. Meaning, George had to find them and dress you up. Grasping on your shirt, you turn your exasperated gaze at the man.

“Look, I had to put your clothes on, I couldn’t carry you all the way here naked!”

Mitchell burst out with laughter at his friend’s aggravation and you clear your throat, a bit self-conscious.

I, uhm, appreciate it. I’m Y/N, by the way. And I think I should get going.”

“Oh, no, George made breakfast!” Mitchell protests when you stand up and you knit your brows.

You didn’t expect that. You weren’t prepared to be met with politeness from a werewolf and his roommate. And surely, with a breakfast offer!

“Oh, and I’m a vampire,” Mitchell adds with a taunt in his voice. You shrug.

“Cool. What’s for breakfast? I’m starving, I was sitting on a tree for half of the night because of some angry wolf. Not really my type of night.”

“I’m sorry, Y/N. I didn’t mean to scare you or anything, I-“

“If you say you’re sorry one more time, I will punch you,” Mitchell mutters and you giggle quietly. They’re funny. “Come on, Y/N, I’ll make you a tea. You’re not in pain, are you?”

“No, I’m fine,” you reply, following Mitchell as he leads you to the kitchen. Breakfast is served quickly and a steaming mug of tea is handed not soon after. George joins you with a shameful expression.

“If you want to freshen up, you’re welcome to use our bathroom. I’ll give you a fresh towel. You can also take a nap here, if you want to.”

George sends Mitchell a surprised look as the vampire gazes at you softly. He’s not used to seeing Mitchell being so protective over someone. But then again, you really look very fragile and George himself feels a need to shield you.

“I’m okay, guys,” you assure them, taking a sip of the tea. You finish the meal fast, given that you were truly very hungry, as usually after the change.

“Can I ask you a surprising question?” Mitchell takes a seat opposite you and you frown again.

“If you want to suck my blood, the answer is no.”

“No, I don’t drink blood,” he cackles and you huff.

“Well, that’s something new.”

“Anyway, we’re looking for a roommate and would you be interested in, maybe, living with us?”

“Well, uhm-“

“Mitchell, she’s a cat!” George suddenly half-whispers, half-yells and you glance at him. He’s not wrong, though, and you instantly understand what he means.

“You do realize that we both change during the full moon? And we’re not very nice before?”

“I’ve lived with George for a while, Y/N, I’m fully aware.”

“Mitchell, look, I’m a dog and she’s a cat. I don’t think we’ll get along well.”

“Me neither, for the record. No offense, George, you seem like a very nice guy.”

“No, it’s okay, Y/N, you’re being rational and I appreciate it.”

“You both are dumb. We’ll work it out! And it’s an opportunity to learn about different race, George!”

“For you, because I already know enough,” George states and folds his arms over his chest with a serious expression.

“Also, he saw me naked, there’s nothing more he can learn,” you say and nod, a ghost of a playful smile on your lips and much to your amusement, you notice George’s cheeks getting red in a matter of seconds.

“Mitchell, just admit Y/N caught your eye,” George mutters and you gulp, dumfounded. Did the vampire really take an interest in you? You, an ordinary girl?

“Before I admit it, Y/N-“

“So, you’re admitting it, right?” you tease and Mitchell smiles at you widely.

“You may look fragile but you’re really something, are you?”

“There’s only one way to find out, Mitchell.”

“So..?” George looks between you and Mitchell, a look of understanding on his face. Mitchell bites on his bottom lip as you wink at him. You like how he makes you feel. Might as well go with it and see when it takes you. Frankly, you have nothing to lose and considering that George mentioned he knew something about were-cats, you could learn something more about your race.

You make the decision in a blink of an eye.

“How much is the rent?”


End file.
